BenXGwen
by ishua777
Summary: Ok I have decided for it to be a story. Need Ideas.


_**This is my first lemon and story. Please be kind. No Hate.**_

It had only been months since Ben and Gwen had admitted there feelings for each other. Right now there parents were on a vacation on a cruise ship. Ben and Gwen was walking up the stairs to his bedroom. She walked in and started stripping seductively for Ben. He was already sitting on the bed naked watching her strip. His dick was as hard as rock. She stopped and laid on the bed. He started fingering her pussy with intensity. "Ah ah yes!" She tilted her head back whispering his name while he continued probing his two fingers into her pussy. Ben decided to move his head down to her right breasts and begin sucking on her nipple while continuing with his finger treatment. She moaned his name yet again and Ben's fingers felt her snatch muscles clamp tightly in repeated convulsions, he felt the juices squirt out on his fingers and when he plucked them out he sucked her juices off them.

"Enough foreplay, let's move on to the main course." She said lustily and got up to remove the rest of her clothing. Ben, not having any say in the matter obliged without a second thought, she was on her hands and knees in doggy position and he got behind her with his pole so very stiff.

With a shove he smoothly slide into her moist snatch without restraint. Her head tilted because she greatly loved the feel of him inside, he bounced his hips against her buttocks energetically. Each time he shoved his cock into womanhood he retracted and just quickly reentered.

"Yes yes yes!" She moaned, her body sweaty, the repeat penetration of Ben's member effortlessly pounding into her. Her tits were bouncing back and forth as they went on for minutes and increased their pace, her hands clenched the sheets of the bed and soon her head was dropping to the surface of it as her body then wildly shook in orgasm.

"Oh Ben!" The redheaded cried out as she came once more, but this time Ben was inside her when she did thus causing him to lose it as well.

He moaned and thrusted two more times into her pussy before ejaculating a generous amount of sperm into her body.

She collapsed onto the bed and he soon followed, she raised her head and looked at him with a wild grin on her face.

"More." She purred.

Without a sense of will to speak for him Ben obliged and within a few more seconds they got into position where she was on top in reverse cowgirl position.

"Here we go again, my dear sweat Ben." She said sweetly as she lowered herself onto his shaft fully taking her in.

"Yes!" She fully felt his appendage dive into her womanhood once more and the redheaded angel began humping her hips up and down.

Ben's head tilted back in pleasure, he couldn't think on his own, it was only his body doing all of this for him, but he loved every minute with this woman. Only he may not remember her when he comes to.

The feel of her supple creamy buttocks slapping down against his lower body increased drastically when she ceased her humping and began gyrating her hips on him instead.

This drove him wild and caused him to moan loudly.

The fleshy moist sensation of her snatch constricting on his cock in rotation was getting him close once again, but he held it off until she gyrated with more and more strength.

"Uuungghh….aaaahhh" Ben moaned and grabbed her hips to steady her frenzied pounding on his meat.

After several more minutes of this he felt her coming to orgasm once again.

"Yes! Oh Ben!" She arched her body upward and felt his hips tighten underneath her. She felt it once more; the liquidly feel of his essence splashing into her to the point where he filled her up. So much sperm was gushing into her womb and she simply wanted all of him to herself. Who was she, you ask? Well that answer would come to Ben soon enough.

After finishing her climax she collapsed down onto him and pulled the lad into a loving kiss. They fell asleep cuddling.

Latter on that week ben was in the gym exrecising. Ben looked to the side to see that his cellphone vibrated and the screen lit up signaling that he received a text message just now. He picked it up and flipped it open, it appeared to be from Gwen.

TO: Ben

I have some special news for you:

I'm Pregnant!

Come see me when you can.

-Love,

Gwen

_**Please Review. If it yall think its good. I may jus turn it from a lemon to a story.**_


End file.
